


Gifted

by lluviadinoche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Antonio is a prodigy and Lorenzo is jealous, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche
Summary: There was something about that smile that robbed his heart and mind, but jealousy lingers from the side. {drabble}





	Gifted

Antonio was a prodigy. **  
**

   Lorenzo was not.

   They went to the same school and Lorenzo envied the way Antonio could play music like that without a care. The way he always sounded perfect and emotions he never knew existed erupted from the strings of that violin.

   He wanted to strangle him. He wanted to wrap his hands around that stupid neck of his and strangle him. He was gifted beyond imaginable. He played more instruments than Lorenzo and he didn’t even try! It made his skin boil and left him wanting to tear his hair out and claw at his legs until they became raw and red with the fire he felt.

   That was before Antonio asked him out on a date.

At first, he thought it was a joke. How did he even know he was into men? Why did he want to go on a date with him. They hardly ever spoke. But no, when he arrived at the restaurant, there was Antonio, smiling bright, dressed decently for once, and Lorenzo felt weak. To make things worse, Lorenzo enjoyed himself. Antonio was funny, he was sweet, he was absolutely goofy and stupid and Lorenzo couldn’t help but kiss him at the end of the night and many nights after.

But eventually, the jealousy set back in and he couldn’t help but feel inadequate compared to Antonio. Here was this wonderful man who never worried about his future because there it was for him. But Lorenzo?

Lorenzo was undesired. He was the one that worked so hard his fingers bled. The callouses on his hands told the stories of his ambition. Despite this, he was miles behind Antonio.

“Are you angry with me?” Antonio asked.

“No.”

“Then why won’t you look at me, corazon?”

Lorenzo wanted to scream and tear at his skin and do all the things he wanted to do before Antonio asked him out on that date. Instead, he cried.

“I’m jealous of you.”

“Que?”

“I’m jealous of you, Anto. You don’t have to try and you’re still amazing. You’re so talented and I hate that I can’t ever catch up to you. It’s eating me up and I’m so sorry.”

“You are better than I will ever be.”

Lorenzo looked up at him confused and there was Antonio, with his big stupid smile, and those eyes that held everything beautiful in the world.

“Lore, mi vida, I was gifted with the ability to do what I do. Yeah I worked a bit, but I never had to work the way you did. You push every day and you are so far ahead of everyone else. I’ve had a crush on you from the moment I first heard your music because I knew that you were going to go far and you were going to earn and deserve it. Don’t feel jealous of me, amor, you were gifted with ambition and I never want to see that die.”

Lorenzo didn’t say another word, he just hugged Antonio close and listened to the sound of his breathing and the soft words he spoke to him; his favorite music.


End file.
